Our Tree Hill
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella is related to our Tree Hill brothers. Short story. Bad Summary Plz Read.
1. AN: Mixbook

**AN: See these photo books. I spent a lot of time on these. Type ** .com** without bracket and add the rest.**

/photo-books/all/naley-family-album-9631350?vk=uYveocNmuk** Naley**

/photo-books/all/leyton-family-album-9626318?vk=2XNgn5GjAC** Leyton**

/photo-books/all/cluinn-family-album-9630869?vk=jNIrizqE14** Cluinn**

/photo-books/interests/brulian-family-album-962318 7?vk=mK4wXkUjgU** Brulian**

/photo-books/family/chair-family-album-9557862?vk=mK4wXkUjgU** Chair**

/photo-books/interests/emlie-family-album-9664662? vk=mK4wXkUjgU** Emlie**

/photo-books/family/jalice-family-album-9631537?vk =mK4wXkUjgU** Jalice**

/photo-books/events/eslisle-family-album-9662069?v k=jKzfCXVu9g** Eslisle**

/photo-books/interests/bedward-family-album-965642 5?vk=BYUf7OSfMU** Bedward**

**Link to story: s/9835256/1/Our-Tree-Hill. It is a Twilight and One Tree Hill Crossover so I'm putting this AN on both.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story. **

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

Edward was in his room reminiscing the loss of his beloved Bella. He regretted leaving her all those years ago.

Eight years, four months, sixteen days, nine hours, eight minutes and fifty seconds.

He had been a broken hearted zombie since the day he walked away.

Two years after he left he returned to Forks for Bella, he got a well-deserved punch from the wolf, Jacob.

Charlie had passed away two weeks after they left and Bella went missing.

"Edward, someone is coming. I don't recognize them and I can't see their future. They have two little kids with them. I see the man asking for you. He kind of looks like you if not exactly like you." Alice said bursting into his room.

"Go away Alice." He groaned hugging the comforter he took from Bella's room close to him.

"Edward! She has to be alive! I know it in my guts. Get up and grow a pair!" she retorted "I want you ready and down in ten minutes."

"Forget it." He said.

"Edward, I know it's hard on you but you need to get over it if you want to find Bella, I know that she is alive!" Alice said.

"Whatever. Who is coming?" he asked.

"I don't know. Though the kids are really cute." She said dancing out of the room.

Edward got out of the comforter and made himself presentable. He never got out of it until he was forced to. Bella's scent on it was barely non-existent now. He didn't hunt until absolutely necessary and then too he had to be forced by Jasper and Emmett.

As he walked down the stairs Esme gave him a sympathetic look.

'How are feeling, son?' he read in Carlisle's mind.

Edward could hear the TV in the other room, Emmett was watching some sports channel. Alice had changed after leaving Bella too. She barely shopped, she wasn't _as_ hyper as before. Jasper and she lived on Isle Esme for a while. Rosalie regretted treating Bella the way she did.

Their lives had become non-public now. Even Carlisle didn't work anymore. He and Esme were broken about losing their youngest daughter.

The bell rang and Alice pranced to open it.

"Is Edward Masen here?" a man asked as his voice filled the room. This caught both Edward and Carlisle's attention. Nobody knew Edward Masen, people knew him as a Cullen.

"Yeah, come in." Alice's chirped.

The man walked in with a little boy in his arm. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. The woman beside him was a distinctive beauty.

Her long brown locks framed her beautiful face perfectly and her brown eyes melted the people in front of her.

The little boy in the woman's arm looked about four years old, his hair was a chocolaty brown and he had brown eyes.

The little girl was as young as the boy. She had silky brown locks and piercing brown eyes.

The moment Edward saw the man his body froze, he couldn't believe his eye. This man in front of them was long gone, dead!

"I'm Alice Cullen" Alice chirped.

"Edward Charles Masen, pleasure to finally meet you. Call me Chuck." He said giving her a crooked grin.

Realization dawned on Alice. This was Edward's brother!

"You're dead!" Edward accused.

"So are you." Chuck retorted.

"They said you died in the war." Edward said.

"I did, how else would I be here now?" he asked.

"How are your eyes blue?" Rose asked.

"That is all because of my beautiful wife." He said pointing the lady beside him.

"I'm Blair." She said. Her voice like a flute.

"Dude, who are the kids?" Em asked.

"These are our kids, Scott Antwon Masen and Arial Winter Masen." Blair said.

"Let's move this to living room." Esme suggested.

"How do you stand being near the human blood of your children all the time?" Jasper asked, he still blamed himself for what happened with Bella. If he hadn't lost control, his little sister would be here.

"They aren't human. I mean do they tempt any of you?" Chuck asked.

"You turned children that is against the vampire law!" Edward said, but he wished he could have that kind of a family with Bella.

"Dude, they are half-human. They are my biological children!" Chuck said.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked taking a seat on the loveseat with Esme.

"Well I was a human. About five years ago I met Chuck and we later had Arial and Scott. You have to know how kids are created, you are a doctor. Chuck turned me when I almost died during the child birth." Blair said blushing which reminded Edward of Bella's blush.

"How can you blush?" Alice asked.

"Well my powers allow me to look somewhat human and my sister's makes a vampire a little more like their original self." She said.

"I meant to ask how is it possible for a vampire to have children?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, during the transformation only a female's reproductive system is affected." Chuck said.

Edward thought of the night of Bella's birthday. How he wished he didn't leave, especially if this was a possibility. He wanted a family with Bella.

"Mommy," the little girl said now attracting the whole room.

"Yes darling?" Blair said.

"Who are these people?" she asked looking around.

"These are your Daddy's brother's family." Blair explained.

"Daddy's brother?" the boy asked.

"Uncle Edward." Chuck said pointing "That is Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme."

"How do you even know who we are? I get knowing Eddie but all of us?" Emmett asked making everyone realize it.

"That's my powers. When I see a person I know everything about them and I can show it to other people." He said "Edward, since when do you allow people to call you Eddie?"

"I don't." he grumbled.

"Look, I know it's hard to leave the one's you love but if fate has a say you'll meet again." He said smirking.

"Nathan Scott, the old Charlotte Bobcat's point guard has been located." The news reporter said.

"What!" Emmett and Blair screamed at the same time.

"Scott was abducted because he didn't sign some European players. While in Europe, Nathan goes off route after seeing the European players aren't as good as he thought they were and goes to a darker part of Europe to sign a player only to fail in the end of signing the player." The reporter said.

"What the hell! Why don't I know of that?" Blair shrieked taking out her cell phone.

"What's with her?" Emmett asked.

"Officer Stevens, the officer who was _secretly working_ on his case was actually involved in the whole ordeal. Haley James Scott, a world famous singer and Nathan's wife said that Officer Stevens claimed he wanted to help. The family is happy and grateful to his father who saved his life. He and some of Scott's friend, big time producer, Julian Baker, rock star, Chris Keller and little sister and multi-talented celebrity who also plays ball for Charlotte Bobcats instead of her brother until his contract is over, Isabella Scott rescued Nathan. Nathan and Bella have finally forgiven their father and said goodbye one last time. Dan Scott was shot and didn't survive." The announcer said.

"Dan saved Nate?" Blair said dumbfounded "I hate that bas-bad man for making me doubt my hatred." She said stopping herself from swearing.

"Why would you hate Nathan Scott's father? You don't even know him." Emmett said "When the hell did he quit basketball? Since when do they allow girls on NBA teams?"

"Nate quit because of his back, don't you watch the news, he didn't want to do what he did the last time. Poor Jamie kind of lost his dad. He was pulling a Dan." Blair said "Oh and they do let girls play. Bells is tons better than Nate at any position. Center, shooting guard or even point guard. She plays best at center but she has to fill in for Nate."

"How would you know?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Dan's my father too." She said quietly.

"Hey girls play in WNBA!" Emmett said still stuck at that point.

"Well, Bella is great and Clay helped her get drafted. A lot of work was done for it though. Tons of papers signed. She was drafted in WNBA tons of times but she thought it's sexually racist." Blair said.

"Em, the fact that she is related to the best fashion designer of the decade and singer is more fascinating!" Rose said.

"They I am part owner of _Bells."_ Blair complained.

"I thought it was because of Isa_bell_a." Alice said.

"My name is Blairbella Winter Swan-Masen." Blair replied shocking everyone in the room.

"Your mom must have been crazy to name you that." Emmett said and Rose hit him.

"She was trying to find a way to put Blair and Bella together and still name us after the seasons." Blair said.

"Bella is your cousin?" Esme asked.

"Oh no, she is my sister." Blair said. They realized why she looked kind of familiar, she was related to Bella. The moment she said Swan they just knew.

"How many people did you father sleep with? All your siblings from different moms." Em said.

"Oh, you see, Dan was with Karen in high school thus Lucas and Deb in College result is Nate. He had an affair with my mom resulting in me and Bells, we are twins but she would always call me a kid since I'm five minutes younger." Blair said.

"Your sister is Bella Swan? Charlie and Renee's daughter?" Edward asked.

"Of course not! Uncle Charlie's daughter died at the age of eight. Her name ware Marie Swan. Bella used to pretend to be his daughter in front of the people of Forks. Bella decided to live with him, you lay low from the paparazzi. She's my full sister." Blair told them.

"Poor Charlie. That must have hurt him. How did she die?" Esme asked.

"The same way Charlie died, my grandma, grandpa, mom died. Cancer. She just collapsed at the playground, her brain gave in. She had a tumor in her brain like my mom. Charlie and I had lung cancer. Grandpa had pancreatic cancer and Bells has blood cancer." She said.

"Bella has cancer? She had so many accidents and was admitted so many times, not once did we catch it." Carlisle said.

"Oh that is because of a computer program she set out so that no matter what tests were done her HCM or Cancer won't be caught." She said.

"Bella has HCM too?" Edward asked in a heartbroken tone.

Arial looked at her Uncle's unshed tears and walked to him crawling in his lap.

"You said your sister is a vampire." Jasper said suspiciously.

"Yeah she is. What Blair meant Bella had it, though Bells still thinks she could drop dead anytime. You see, Bella has no idea she is a vampire. We know so because of my powers." Chuck said.

"She doesn't know she is a vampire?" Carlisle asked as a shrill ringing of phone filled the room. Arial hugged her Uncle and Scott joined them.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

Blair looked at her phone and smiled.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Aria! I miss you girl! When are you coming home?" the person on the other side said.

"I don't know. Did you hear from Luke?" Blair asked the girl on the other side.

"Yes, Aria! Everything is taken care of. The party is well planned, Nate and Haley will be back from their little getaway by then and I hope to see you there!" she said.

"Bells, I'm not sure if I can make it there." Blair hesitated causing all the Cullens to try hear the conversation. Bella was on the other side.

"Don't you dare not come. Our ten year high school reunion! And Jimmy Jammer's 10th birthday! He misses you, you have to be here or I will drag your sexy ass here. Believe me little sis, I keep my words."

"B! Where are you?" Blair asked when she heard some background noise.

"I bought Keith's Body Shop. I'm transforming it into a publishing studio, a branch of my brand." She said.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Blair asked.

"Ari, it has been more than ten years, I even forgave Dan, just so you know. I think I can take it. I think Keith would want for his life's work to be in the family if not for the same thing. I am not the mechanic kind of girl, ya know." She said making her sister laugh.

"What book first?" Blair asked.

"Comet. The story deserves a second chance." She said.

"People didn't like it, remember? Reviewer didn't like it." Blair said.

"I will make sure it gets a second chance. Any reviewer who expresses rage and loathing for a novel is preposterous. He or she is like a person who has put on full armor and attacked a hot fudge sundae." She said.

"Who the hell are you quoting?" Blair asked.

"Kurt Vonnegut. Anyways the theme for the reunion is 1920-30's, I am co-designing the dresses with Brooke, whose sons you have yet to meet. Jamie misses you. He said that both his godparents left him alone." Bella said.

"Well, tell my godson that I will be seeing him on his birthday." Blair promised.

"Any ways, I need some help with your dress, full length, knee high or mid-thigh?" Bella asked.

"Knee, I was thinking halter neckline." She said.

"K, I know you love cotton so a print would be the best. I was thinking along the lines of dark green with gold brocade leaf design, something I found in Grams' old house in Italy. Multicolor leaves appliqué with diamanté, a black beading at center, a Mandarin-style collar with a bead-embellished hook-fastening and keyhole detail, press-stud fastenings at back and fully lined." Bella said and Blair could just see the beautiful outcome of the dress.

"Hey can the kids come?" Blair asked.

"To Tree Hill?" Bella shrieked "Sure, but the reunion is adults only, Deb is looking after the rest of the kids with Victoria and Ted. Oh I can't wait! Sawyer is five already!" she blabbed.

"I know! Time flies so fast, it feel like yesterday when you told me to go live with Grandma and lived in a car!" Blair said forgetting the people around her.

"Give Arial and Scott the phone." Bella demanded.

"K." Blair motioned for her children to come over. They got off Edward's lap and went to their mother to talk to their Aunt.

"Aunt Bella!" Arial chirped in a singsong way.

"How is my goddaughter?" she asked cooing.

"I'm fine. Scott and I can catch snowflakes!" she said.

"Wow that is something. Are they all different from each other?" Bella asked.

"Yup. Every flake is unique." Scott told his Aunt.

"So buddy, get packing and come home. Your cousin Jamie and Lydia are dying to see you." Bella said.

"How big is Lydia now?" Scott asked.

"She is comparatively tiny, you were too." Bella said.

"Bells! Get here now! How the hell do you expect a typewriter to work?" A voice said.

"Well that's my queue to leave. Chase it's just for show!" She replied and disconnected the call.

"We're going to Tree Hill!" Blair and Scott high-fived.

"You all free on 13th June?" Blair asked everyone and they nodded.

"It's set then, we go to Tree Hill, you can apologize to Bella." She said to Edward.

"You all know what we do now, right?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We see Bella's life, her actual life!" he said looking at Chuck.

"Sure. We need popcorn. Their life is practically like soap opera." He said.

"You know if she finds out about this she is going to kill you." Blair warned.

"Hey, we are going to see it so we can know the real Bella." Alice said with an angelic smile.

They all settled down in the living room after putting the kids to sleep in the guest room.

"Just so you know Emmett, no teasing. A lot of things are sensitive and private. If not handled sensibly it would break her. She had seen three people she loved die in front of her eyes. That changes a person." Blair said.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Well, she went to ask our mom if we could have the girls over for a slumber party when our mom collapsed and died on spot. She saw Keith and Charlie die too. Before mom died she used to be a free spirited person, but the suffer in silence thing made it harder on her, I had to force her to talk about it. God knows how she got over it. We had no idea she saw Keith die until Graduation." Blair said.

"Well we can see a bit more into her life now." Chuck said kissing his wife.

"She will not like this." Carlisle said.

"We will just hear the basic from Blair and leave." Esme said, she didn't want to disrespect Bella's personal space but she knew Edward needed it and convincing Emmett, Rose and Alice was nearly impossible.

Blair was over the moon that Bella was going to be reunited with the man she loved. Blair knew why Bella never had serious relationships.

"Bella and I were both born a year after Nate and Luke. Luke is three months older than Nate." Blair started.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

"Well, in the end of our sophomore year our mom died effecting the both of us deeply. Bella and I were fifteen. We were a year ahead." Blair said.

"We turned seventeen in September, the year you met Bells. Luke was eighteen when he graduated since his birthday was on 18 March and Nate was turned eighteen June 23rd and we graduated on 13th. Peyton was born on 12 July and Brooke and Haley were a year younger. Brooke turned 18 on March 4 and Haley turned seventeen on Feb 1st." Blair said. She knew she was probably boring them but she hated half way explanations.

"Well anyways, we found out Dan is our father after mom died. Nate was one of our closest childhood friends. Bella decided she wanted to get to know Lucas. Bella used to work at the tutor center at our school so she knew Luke's best friend, Haley James. I was too stuck up to talk to them.

You see I was your typical cheerleader, Brooke and I were exactly what the stereotype said about cheerleaders. Peyton on the other hand only did it because of her late mother. Bella didn't want to feel left out and she wanted to watch basketball matches which after a lot of heated arguments with the state government she was allowed to play in." Blair said.

"I find it hard to believe that **_Bella_** plays basketball. She can't walk without tripping over nothing." Emmett said.

"I'll get to that. She came to Forks because she wanted time out after the accident when she returned she was back to normal. Back to the story, she got me to socialize with the street kids. Luke and I became friends, I didn't want them to know Dan was our dad too. Skills even taught me to play basketball. Scott is named after Skills. His real name is Antwon. We then realized we were broke, somebody stole all our money. Bella sent me to live with Grams in England.

Our family comes from old money but Bella wouldn't accept a cent. She lived in mom's car when someone conjured up papers saying that they owned our house. She finally swallowed her pride and did what she had to and signed a contract with Hollywood Records. That was the condition for her line to come out. We both started _Bells._ I didn't come back until the end of senior year, I just graduated there." She said.

"If she graduated there then why come here?" Rose asked.

"She could still go to high school for two more years. Just before I left she told me 'What is needed, rather than running away or controlling or suppressing or any other resistance, is understanding fear; that means, watch it, learn about it, come directly into contact with it. We are to learn about fear, not how to escape from it.' Beginning of junior year Luke got in the basketball team and at a party Bella told them Dan was also our father.

Luke dates Brooke and then cheats with Peyton, not exactly though. He realizes he doesn't want to be with Brooke but with Peyton but he has an accident. Nate and Luke started liking each other soon and Hales and Nate got married. Bella was actually the only person who was invited. Then Haley leaves on a rock tour which causes a rift between Nate and Hales where Bella tries to control the damage. We find out Dan has HCM, an inherited disease, which Bella had too. Bella has this tendency of making sure everyone is happy.

They recorded this time capsule thing that year in which Bella for the first time talked about her feelings about what had happened. Haley comes back at the beginning of the summer and Nate leaves for the summer. Dan's dealership catches fire and he almost dies. Brooke and Luke start a complicated relationship. Peyton's biological mom arrives and she has cancer.

Rachel comes messing up lives in Tree Hill. Keith comes back and soon there is a shooting at the school where Keith is shot by Dan. Dan blames it on Jimmy Edwards who shot himself after bringing a gun to school. Nate and Haley renew their vows in front of all of us. His Uncle Cooper was in a relationship with Rachel not knowing she was in high school. He is a professional Racecar Driver, Rachel stole the limo so Cooper go in as she was drunk. They had some sort of an argument and she drove them into the river accidentally. Nate jumped in to save them and Luke had to save them all.

Peyton finds out she has a half-brother and she talks about him on her podcast. Both Bella and her had podcasts. This stalker guy arrived pretending to be her brother. He attacks her and Brooke on Prom. By then Peyt and Luke are going out. They got together after we won the State Championship which by the way is because of my sister. What Bella hasn't told anyone is that she was attacked too but she being the great fighter she is easily smashes the guy's nose and jaw. She tells everyone at Prom than she fell of the stairs. She has yet to admit what happened.

Before Keith dies he gets Karen pregnant. Lucas finds out that Dan killed Keith and confronts him in front of Karen in their house. Karen collapses and is taken to the hospital. Her daughter, is born while she is in a coma. Bella finds out no one knows Dan is responsible. She is observant when she wants to be but at other times is doesn't see anything.

Haley goes into labor while giving the valedictorian speech. Then James Lucas Scott is born. Dan is put in prison. We all leave for our respective summers. I and Bella go to Princeton to fill up the final papers. We actually lived there for two years. Mom had us while in college and she finished and then left. Somewhere in between the summer Bella had a car accident damaging her legs and messing with her co-ordination. After months of physiotherapy she moved to Forks." Blair said.

"Bella can play basketball." Emmett said.

Esme felt bad she lost her mom and Uncle, both her Uncles. Carlisle was shocked at the fact he never caught the fact that she had cancer, HCM and her injured legs.

"She didn't get attacked, right?" Rose asked, she was a rape victim and she didn't want Bella to be one.

"No, she kicked him in the guts and had police from another town take him in so nobody knew." Blair said.

"Why did she not tell us anything?" Edward asked.

"You knew her for how long? Nine months?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

Alice was just excited about the fact Bella was her favorite singer and fashion designer.

"She is an extremely strong person." Jasper said.

"That is not exactly the end. That is just the high school experience. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Blair said.

"'Our doubts are traitors,

And make us lose the good we oft might win

By fearing to attempt.' - William Shakespeare, Measure for Measure. That was the last thing Bella said when I saw her the last time." Blair said.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

"Brooke!" Bella called as she walked into her house. The house she spent a lot of her childhood in.

The house was spacious and elegant, with a large garden in the front of the house. The red door. It had always been Bella's favorite feature of the house. It stood out.

Brooke came down the stairs with a fussy Jude.

"Jude Andrew Baker. Please stop fussing" she said to her son. He was one years old, going to be two on November 21st, Lydia turned two on April 19th.

"Oh! Having a hard time? Bella asked smirking and holding her hands out.

"Yes." Brooke said handing Jude to Bella.

Bella rocked him a little and he stopped whining.

"Pwetty Bewwa!" he said patting her cheek.

"It's Aunt Bella," Brooke corrected.

They put Jude in his room and sat in the living room with wine.

"Aren't you coming on Ellen like right now? The repeat telecast." Brooke asked.

"Yup." Bella replied and they put on the TV just in time.

_Bella walked into the room and took a seat as the fans cheered._

_"Welcome again!" Ellen said._

_"Hi!" Bella said hugging her._

_"So today we have the unbelievably talented Bella Scott!" She said._

_"You look amazing! Especially in those converse." Bella said._

_"You like my shoes?" Ellen asked._

_"I love them. These heel are just good to look at but those are just amazing in every way!" Bella said_

"Really, shoes?" Brooke asked and Bella shrugged.

_"When was the last time you wore converse?" Ellen asked._

_"Fifteen minutes ago. I changed to heels just to come here." Bella said._

_"We'll have them back on soon don't worry." Ellen said "Every time you come here you make me very happy. You were here with you boyfriend Julian Baker the last time."_

_Bella spit out the water that she just sipped on._

"Your boyfriend?" Brooke asked laughing.

_"He is not my boyfriend!" Bella said coughing._

_"Yes, he is." Ellen cut he off. "The last time you sang a song for me."_

_"Yeah I did." Bella said._

_"Let's take a look at it." Ellen said putting it on._

**_"Ellen works a long day, giving weird interviews in a slick, cool sweater.  
And it gets kind of weird, ya callin' us out like we're boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Buts its not just cause were sitting here and we got cat videos and dance on Betty White and stuff, and its always gonna be weird  
Cause this song is all about Ellen, its good yeah!_**

Every single time I come on this show, it's really weird, really weird, all because of Ellen.  
Every single time I come on this show, it's really weird, really weird, always end up dancing.

I've been on this show eight times now and I still remember Ellen hiding in the bathroom with a hidden camera and she scared me so bad and I fell and I coulda died. She always asks me who I'm dating, every time I'm on this show and I don't even know why, but it gets 5 million hits on Youtube.

Every single time I come on this show, it's really weird, really weird, all because of Ellen.  
Every single time I come on this show, it's really weird, really weird, always end up dancing."

_"You know what? When I scared you in the bathroom that got five million hits but you song got fifteen million hits." Ellen said._

_"What?" Bella asked and Ellen nodded._

_"Yup, so when you go on tour would you sing it?" Ellen asked._

_"I don't know. I'll have to ask Julian when I see him, since he sang a line in it." Bella said._

_"You'll probably see him in the morning, since y'all are dating." Ellen said._

_"First, I am not dating Julian. Second, he is married to my best friend. Third, he is like my brother." Bella said._

_"Then why do an interview together?" Ellen asked but she knew why._

_"Well, I am co-directing the TV Show **Ravens **with him. It's based on my friends and mine high school life and on the book, **Unkindness of a Raven, **by my brother, Lucas Scott." Bella said._

_"Okay so tell me which guy your new song is about." Ellen asked._

_"It's not about some guy I know." Bella whines._

_"Of course it is. I'll show pictures of you and you boyfriends and you ring the bell at three guys." Ellen said. When Bella didn't ring it Ellen did and at some point Bella broke down._

_"Every time I come up here you put up some guy saying I'm dating him! I feel so bad about myself. This makes me question what I stand for as a human being! There has never been a guy that you expect me to date longer than a week. Oh and by the way, I barely date. You can ask all my friends. The last guy I dated was three years ago. He was my childhood friend and he cheated on me three times. I value friendship so gave him chances which he kept screwing up." She said._

_"You know I'm only kidding but I am sorry." Ellen said._

_"It's fine, though the childhood friend thing is true. But it never hurt 'cause I only dated him 'cause I couldn't say no to a friend. I make it a point my friends don't ask me out." Bella said laughing._

_"Seven years ago, I went to a concert of yours. I remembered how you reacted to Victoria Beckham." Ellen said._

_"Yeah, I was a huge Spice Girls fan. Brooke liked Posh, Peyt liked Scary, Blair liked Baby and I loved Sporty. But seeing Victoria at my concert with David was a huge shock. I squealed like a fan girl and grabbed a pen to get her autograph. She told me she loved my designs and I fainted." Bella said blushing "After the show they came backstage and I asked her to sign my guitar. She not only signed it but we sang the acoustic version of **Wannabe **and she told me she loved my show. As soon as they left I called Brooke and we gushed over it."_

_"You are so successful. You have a NBA career?" she asked._

_"Yes! I always wanted to play and not in the WNBA. I can totally handle guys. I am much better than them." Bella said._

_"You drabble in so many careers. When do you think you will find something to stick too?" Ellen asked._

_"I am sticking to all of them. I love everything I do. I love my clothing line, my music career and my sports career. I love writing and making others dreams come true." Bella said._

_"When will it be enough? What will make you feel that you have everything?" Ellen asked._

_"What is going to make you happy? Is it how you look or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough." Bella said._

_"Well then, what is?" Ellen asked._

_"Love I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family but where you find it is up to you. Personally I have it. I am content in where I am, who I am and how I am." Bella said._

_"Well let's end with his heart felt message by you. Until next time." Ellen said and Bella walked out after hugging Ellen._

"Good job, Bella. I hope you aren't having an affair with my husband." Brooke said as the two girls rolled on the floor laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

"Wow, Bella's interview was amazing." Edward said secretly glad she was single.

"Whatever. Blair please continue with the story." Emmett said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Next on we have Bella Scott's _Round and Round."_ The guy on MTV said.

Bella appeared on the screen and a music video started. Alice and Rosalie watched the video with joyous glint in their eyes.

Bella was a lot more confident.

"Okay, I'll continue." Blair said.

They had spent all day playing with the kids. Arial had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Alice and Rose played dress up with her and Edward was whipped by his nephew and niece who were also Bella's nephew and niece.

"One question. How the hell did we not know who Bella was? I love her fashion line!" Alice said.

"Probably because until after high school, including in Forks she didn't do public things and you all kind of detached yourselves from the public." Chuck said.

The kids were already in bed because Blair didn't feel comfortable talking about all this in front of them. They were physically a lot like humans. They grew at the same rate as humans. They had vampire speed, strength and other shit like that, well not as much but nearly. They were intellectually advanced.

"This starts almost four years after high school. Well Nate got in a fight and got thrown out a window paralyzing him. Lucas published his novel, Brooke rocked the fashion world as an acclaimed couturier and Haley became the teacher she always yearned to be. Peyton crashed and burned in L.A., and Nathan saw his promise of pro hoops glory evaporate in a single, violent moment. When we returned Luke was with Lindsey. Peyton comes back. Nate improves his behavior and makes up for his behavior.

Lindsey walks out on Luke on instead of saying I Do. Bella gives Lucas an '_I told you so' _before flying to New York to lash at her. Jamie gets kidnapped by his psycho ex-nanny. Dan saves him and they get along. Dan was released. Brooke adopts a baby and pays for its health. After Angie is stable her parents take her back. Then Peyt and Luke get together. Brooke is attacked at her store and her sketches gets stolen. Luke and Peyt get engaged. Nate and Hales work on their careers. Brooke fosters Samantha Walker who is later reunited with her mom.

Julian comes into town to get Peyton back but falls for Brooke. Luke and Peyt have a life threatening pregnancy. On the night of their wedding, May 11, Sawyer Brooke Scott is born, just so you know _she _is my niece. Bella dates Troy again, he was our first friend ever. He cheated on her during college, he is the guy she was talking about on Ellen. And no Edward she didn't love him. Luke and Peyt leave with Sawyer to travel.

A chick claimed Nate got her pregnant, not true. They fend that off and try to rebuild Nate reputation. Haley's youngest older sister Quinn comes to live in Tree Hill. By then I had left. I left shortly after Sawyer was born.

Haley's mom comes into town and announces she is about to die. After her death Quinn has her gallery opening and a girl buys Quinn's boyfriends portrait. She is a psychopath, she even shoots the two of them. Haley becomes pregnant again after a depression period. That year Bella gives Troy his third chance before deciding such a crappy friendship isn't worth it.

Brooke has twin boys, one of them Julian leaves in the car and he has an accident. Dan comes back. Oh he used to be married to Rachel for a while. Then Nate gets kidnapped and shit like that goes down. Bella trains for the Basketball season, which by the way they won." Blair said.

"That was shorter than yesterday." Rose said.

"Now we can watch! Can we see what Belly is doing now?" Emmett asked excitedly as Carlisle and Esme left.

_"Chase! This tastes awful! I asked for something to get me drunk not bring me out of my funk!" Bella said._

_"This is the new Chasetini." Chase said._

_"Hire a bar tender. The only reason this place runs is because of the entertainment, the drinks here suck." Bella said._

_"Where are you off to?" Chase asked._

_"Principle Turner is back. I'm going to drop by at school say hi and beg to organize the party. Rimkus got fired!" Bella chirped walking out, her voice sounding like bells._

_"Grow up. We graduated ten years ago and even now whenever you feel down you go to the high school." Chase said._

_"It made me feel safe." Bella said walking out._

"I thought your Uncle died there, how could she feel safe?" Jasper asked.

"She is crazy." Blair shrugged getting a glare from Edward causing everyone to laugh.

_"Yeah Brooke. I know. Get your ass here. Drop them at the sitter. I don't care! No Brooke. Peyton is coming in a few days! I know. We need to finish their coming back party. Sawyer's birthday is coming up. Yeah I called Aria, she should be here. I forgot to mention about Sawyer's party but I got a feeling she'd be here." Bella said._

"So we leave earlier?" Alice asked.

"We leave in a few days." Chuck said.

_"'Kay Brooke. Cut out the invitation in the shape of a drab building with a dark door. On the inside use lots of bold and bright colors." Bella said._

_ "What do you think of violets on every table?" Brooke asked._

_"Cool, we can alternate it with Crocuses. We can have a red carpet at the entrance." Bella said._

_"We have some punch, ginger ale and coke for non-alcoholic drinks. Champagne, gin, stingers, martinis and other things like that for alcohol." Brooke said noting it down._

_"Fruit cocktails, Deviled eggs and Salted nuts for refreshments. Waldorf salad and Caesar salad. Chicken Pommery Bites, Italian antipasto, Seared Lamb Chops with mint jelly, Filet mignon risotto over tostada, Mushrooms with crab imperial. Pineapple upside down cake, Ice cream & chocolate sauce, Chocolate pudding, Popsicles. You forgot shrimp cocktail!" Bella said._

_"White fabric chairs, black table cloth, silver plates and spoons, gold napkins and table skirting. A beaded chandelier and red foil curtains. Flute glasses will look fab!" Brooke said._

_"I was thinking of decorating it with Art Deco Twenties Arch, Art Deco Twenties Column, Ballroom Window Standees, All That Jazz Flapper Standee, All That Jazz Dancing Couple Standee, Mansion Stairway Standee, Art Deco Twenties 10 Foot Tower and Black Shimmering Swirl Chandelier." Bella said._

_"I booked an Upton Manor Antique Car." Brooke informed her._

_"It's going to be perfect." Bella whispered._

"Who knew Bella could plan such great parties?" Rose said.

"Everyone at home. She used to throw parties all the time back in high school." Blair said.

"I can't wait to see her again." Alice said and jumped going to pack her things.

_"Brooke!" Bella's voice floated in again._

Alice sat back down and watched carefully.

_"What?" Brooke said from her office._

_"I brought the tags." Bella said._

_"What tags?" Brooke asked stopping the work she was doing._

_"The brand tags, silly. We are designing our dresses and we can totally claim it our brands. Here." Bella said handing Brooke some strips with the company signature on it._

_Brooke froze after taking a look at it._

_"It's Clothes over Bro's!" she said wide eyed._

_"I own it now. It can be yours if you sign these papers." Bella said putting some papers on the table._

_"Here, here, here and here." She said turning the pages as Brooke signed them._

_"You are now the sole owner, CEO, head designer and face of C-over-B! You have your __**Cosmetics Line, B Davis Magazine, Wedding Brooke, Baby Brooke, Clothes 4 Bro's and Baker Man**__." Bella said._

_"My parents kind of own Baker Man." Brooke said._

_"Well I talked to them and they signed it to you completely. I took the liberty of paying all your investors the money they were expecting and asked them to withdraw. Oh by the way we are partners and Macy's wants us to re-pitch our baby lines." Bella said smirking._

_"Well then partner, get __**Baby Bells**__ ready and I will have __**Baby Brooke & Baker Man.**__" Brooke said. "When did you even start __**Baby Bells**__?"_

_"Just after Jamie was born. I started __**Wedding Bells**__ after the Leyton wedding. __**Bells Man **__when I noticed how not unique the clothes for at Naley engagement party. I got the will to start __**Bellie-lingerie**__ the lingerie line after Brulian got together and you can thank Cluinn for the __**BelMag**__. Quinn being such an amazing photographer." Bella said._

_"What about Mollie and Mace? I know you shipped Mia and Chase." Brooke said._

_"Mollie gave me the idea to start __**BellBag**__ and Mace is to be thanked for the __**Bell-Up,**_ _make-up line." Bella said._

_"What about __**Bell Bath**__?" Brooke asked._

_"Skinny dipping at your lake house! That place was so perfect!" Bella said._

_"Thanks. But I have a feeling you are about to set Chase and Mia up." Brooke said disapprovingly._

_"You know they will thank me later." Bella said with a smirk._

"This Bella is a lot more confident." Emmett said.

"She has a lingerie line!" Alice squealed.

"She went skinny dipping." Rose said.

Edward shifted a little in his chair, as if missing Bella wasn't enough now he was lusting for her.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

Bella stood waiting at the airport. Her best friend and her oldest brother were coming back. She was buzzing with excitement. She couldn't wait to see little Sawyer again. It had been a year since she went to visit them.

"Aunt Bella!" a sweet voice came as a little girl hugged Bella's legs and Bella picked her up. Her blonde locks flowed to her shoulder and her blue eyes had a childish glint.

"Sawyer!" Bella said kissing her face. She caught her brother coming her way. She put her niece down and sprinted towards him and clashed into hid rock hard, ice cold body wrapping her hands around him.

Yes, Lucas and Peyton were vampires, for three years now.

"Hey, little sister. I missed you too." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She let him go and hugged Peyton.

"I can't wait to see everyone." Luke said.

"Well Nate and Hales are on a getaway while Jamie is staying with me." Bella said.

Lucas picked his daughter up, Sawyer had gotten used to her mommy and daddy's cold skin but they looked exactly the same, Peyton still had green eyes and Lucas still had blue eyes, their hair was the same, skin looked the same, they weren't as cold or hard as other vampires, just a fraction more than humans.

Blair had told Lucas about Bella not knowing she was a vampire.

"Where is your luggage?" Bella asked.

"We are moving back, it's all being shipped." Peyton said excitedly.

"Did you so what I asked you to?" Luke asked Bella.

"Yup!" She said smiling at him.

Peyton and Bella sat in the front catching up and gossiping like old times as Lucas tickled his daughter in the back.

As Bella pulled up, Peyton looked out and froze.

"Welcome home baby." Lucas said into her ear.

"What are we doing at my old house?" Peyton asked.

"This is our new house." Lucas said and Peyton kissed him fiercely.

"True Love Always." She mumbled and he moaned.

"Ew!" Sawyer said breaking her parents apart.

Peyton looked at her childhood home, the two chimneys, the brickwork, the attic and the rooms, she missed it all. They went inside and Sawyer skipped to the living room, Peyton was shocked to see the True Love Always sign. She knew it was Bella who did it since it was a piece of art.

The bedroom was red reminding them of their teen years. Sawyer had taken Larry's old room and Peyton and Lucas were in her room. The closet looked like it did before, Peyton + Lucas TLA.

"This is perfect!" she said hugging her husband and sister-in-law.

"So, get ready and meet Brooke and me at Karen's Café." Bella said.

"Where are Jamie and Lydia?" Lucas asked.

"With Julian, he would be at Baker Soundstage. Go there with Sawyer, Davis and Jude are there too." She said.

"I'll meet you at Karen's Café." Peyton said.

Bella stopped at their old high school. As soon as she walked into the gym she felt like she was home. She put on some music on her phone and started dancing.

Bella felt as if someone was watching her and stopped abruptly. She turned and froze. A person she thought she would never see again. A person she could never forget no matter how hard she tried.

"Bella." The person said.

Bella turned picked up her stuff and rushed by him but she knew he could easily catch up to her.

She felt him hold her hand stopping her.

"Let go. I have somewhere to be." She said

"Bella, please let me explain that to you." He said with a pained expression.

"You were loud and clear. I got it. Now let go." She said through her teeth.

She wasn't used to being weak, she was strong, independent and capable of taking care of herself.

"Please. I need to tell you something." He said.

"You said enough, Edward." She said freeing herself. She ran to her car and threw in her stuff and drove away fighting tears.

People had always been shocked at her choice of car, Mansory Vitesse Rose. Especially since it was pink. Just because she was strong didn't mean she didn't have a feminine side. She believed women were capable of doing anything but sometimes feeling protected felt nice. She didn't know that before Edward.

She parked in front of Karen's Café and broke down. After a few minutes she applied some make up so it didn't look like she was crying.

"Isabella Summer Swan Scott, be a man, well strong woman!" she told herself before getting out. She waved to Brooke and walked in. Peyton was already there and the two friends were catching up.

"Brooke was just showing me the scrapbook you made for her. Please make one for Luke and I." she pouted.

"Sure." Bella said. She was amazing at hiding her feelings, she could go years without people noticing she was in pain.

They still hadn't noticed the trauma she went through before prom.

"So did Brooke dish out the 20's themed reunion?" Bella asked enthusiastically.

"Yup, she also told me about the company. You B. Swan are an angel the world can't live without." Peyton said.

"So we should sit and design your dress, Peyt." Brooke said.

"I'm going to out of limb and suggest something artistic." Bella said smirking, Peyton's art mattered. She had convinced Peyt to start an art gallery to show her work.

"I was thinking tons of colors but not too bright, more like dull primary colors. A sweetheart neckline maybe." Peyton said.

"Ah! Just under the bust it flows out and there should also be some strips flowing from the chest area!" Brooke said.

"Glittery and it should have net. There has to be a lining inside but outside completely net." Bella said finishing the sketch.

"Guess who is here?" A voice came causing their heads to turn that way. All four girls squealed.

"Aria!" Brooke said rushing to hug her. She didn't see her as much as the other two.

"OMG! It's like old times!" Blair gushed.

"Now where are my nephew and niece?" Peyton asked as Arial and Scott came in front and Brooke squealed.

"Did you miss Aunt Brooke?" she asked. Bella laughed and turned to face the window freezing.

The Cullens were here. All of them. It wasn't a coincident. Chuck had to be related to Edward. Damn! How could she be so unobservant and pass it off as a coincident. They were from Chicago and from the same time, same last name. He lost his brother and family because of the Spanish Influenza and died at war. Edward had never mentioned a brother!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

Bella's phone rang breaking her trance. Nobody else noticed, well the people who didn't know. All the vampires were aware while Brooke was in the dark.

Bella was glad the call saved her from an awkward situation.

"Hello." She said not even looking at the caller id.

"Bella! You are late!" the person on the other side screamed. She cringed and moved the phone away.

'I have to go.' She mouthed to her friends and walked out. She walked past the Cullens not acknowledging them.

"Late for what?" she asked.

"Your flight to LA leaves in fifteen minutes." He said.

"I am not getting on the flight. I told you I have nothing to say to them. We dealt with it when I paid for it. I want that under wrap! I can sue him for leaking that information! He doesn't even work in the administrative department. Only people I trust do. Brandon, deal with it. I hired him as because you insisted and now he is going to leak my new line! That could cost us millions!" Bella said angrily.

"I had no idea he was going to do this. If I did I would have never hired him." He said remorsefully.

"Look, I'm not blaming you. The thing is if this project leaks and something happens, tons of people could lose their job." She said "It's not as if I can have them shift department. **_Belterior _**is completely non-fashion related, these people work with different things."

"I'll be there and do my best, I can't assure you of the outcome. I have no idea how but I will make sure he doesn't persuade the court." He said.

"Please." She said before hanging up.

First she gets a call from Haley telling her the Nate and Hales died and became vampires. Thank god it was her, she had to tell them not to tell anyone and act as human as possible. She told them about the Volturi, Edward had told her and then Chuck told her more. They were to come straight home.

Then the Cullens come here. Edward was related to her brother-in-law!

And lastly, that SOB could claim it was his idea and take the new line from her resulting the people who believe in her to have no jobs. She would definitely pay them, but they'd still be jobless.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She could possibly lose her brother, have to come to terms with the Cullens and probably disappoint her employees.

She dropped to the ground sobbing. Her pride always came in her way. She could just have promoted that jerk and helped so many people, she didn't do well with threats.

She cried for everything that went wrong, everything that went right. Her _perfect and content _life. She was always a rock anyone could lean on. When Nate got kidnaped she was there for Haley. When Brooke found out she couldn't have kids she was there. She was there for Quinn and Clay after the shooting. She was there supporting Luke after finding out he had HCM, paying for his meds. She was there for Peyton when Luke was with Lindsey. She was there for Julian when he and Brooke broke up. But she never let others be there for her.

She got up and walked into the first alley she could find slipping down crying harder.

She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze and look up.

"What... are you doing... here?" she asked shuttering.

"You ran off." He said disapprovingly.

"I thought you were going to be at the soundstage." She meekly said.

"I was. Before I got a text from Blair. Everyone is at the café. What's got you crying?" he asked.

"Luke, I screwed up big time. It's not a small, oops mistake. It can change people's life!" she cried into her brother's arms.

"Oh, I thought it was because of Cullen." He said.

"The world practically came crashing down on me. I try to act like nothing is up but last night I got a call from Haley. She and Nate are vampires. They were in an accident and someone turned them and left a note saying so. She said they didn't believe it first but then the moment she smelled a human she wanted to rip into his throat. I asked them to come to my place directly and you will have to take Jamie and Lydia. I told them the basic and told them to keep it low and take a night flight. They would be here by nightfall." She said.

"Changing the topic. I know that is not bothering you. Tell me." she said looking at her pointedly.

"A month ago I came up with a new business idea. Furniture and interior design. Nobody knew. I mean I came up with that one while teasing Chuck and Blair while calling them Chair. I hired some people to brainstorm with me. I even hired a new set of worker, specifically for Belterior . Last week my receptionist of Bells Enterprise LA called demanding a raise. I said no and told him he had to earn it and he brought up this. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I hung up on me. At day he shows up at my house and says if I don't promote him he would claim it was his idea and I was stealing it. He had good amount of proof. I called Brandon, the head of the administrative department. He is trying but we don't know if we'd win the case. I only have raw evidence. I mean I have designs and contracts signed by the interior designers and merchandise team but he somehow got my sign on a paper saying it was his and I never sign papers! Ever! It has to fake but even I think it is mine!" she cried.

"Hey, look at me it's going to be alright. You still have your other lines." He said.

"Luke I might destroy people's lives because I was too proud to promote someone. I love my employee's and my job no matter how much trouble it gets me in." she said.

"To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others. You are kind and caring and that makes you so loving. You care for others, feel their pain, shed their tears, rejoice their victories, understand their trouble, you help them but never do you let others help. Don't think we haven't noticed. I know you think you are right when you so these things, you are to some extent. Your pride is a big weakness. You make decisions afraid of what might happens, you hide it form your friends and family, act strong and mighty but at the end of the day you need to be comforted too." Luke said.

"There is nothing like the razor sharp tongue of a good friend to cut through the lies we tell ourselves." Bella mumbled.

"Yeah and you stop lying to yourself. You are not invincible, you need to feel protected and I be damned if I don't keep you safe from your ego. I am your older brother and I need to be in your life more, be your shield. I love you Bella, you are my little angel, well Sawyer is but you get what I mean." He said.

"Usually when a guy says he loves me I say, I love me too." Bella said and they both laughed. "But I love _you _too Luke. I love you and Nate. You guys are the best big brothers ever!" she kissed his cheek.

"Now let's get back, and remember you don't need to be strong. Try giving second chances too. I think Edward deserves it. I can feel how much he loves you. Peyton sensed how lost he felt without you." He said.

"I'll hear him out. Later." She said and they both walked back to the café.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

"Bella, why are you so quiet?" Lucas asked.

"No reason." Bella said meekly.

When a girl is silent, she is either overthinking, tired of waiting, falling apart, crying inside or all of the above.

"When a girl is silent, she is either overthinking, tired of waiting, falling apart, crying inside or all of the above. Which one are you?" Lucas asked.

"None." She said trying to brush it off.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone.

"I.. oh fine! Look, I am not used to crying like that, and to do that in front of you is unbelievable! I mean it's embarrassing." She said.

"Hey, I am your brother. I am going to be there for you when you feel bad or sad. Besides Sometimes a good cry is all you need to release all the pent up hurt and pain inside you." Lucas said.

"I love you Luke." She said hugging him tightly. He always made her feel better, he had his way with words.

"You should never sacrifice three things, your family, your heart and your dignity. I think you did the right thing no sacrificing your dignity. It was the right call, whatever the outcome would be, you would know that you did not throw your ethics away." Lucas said.

"I think it is more the pride that the dignity." Bella mumbled.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" he asked.

"First of all, how do you know? Second, I don't know. The most important thing is trust. It can take years to build but second to lose. And lastly I think it can be forgotten." She said.

"Time passes, memories change, people leave but the heart never forgets." Lucas said.

"Heart might not forget but I will make it." She said as the reached Karen's Café.

"Aunt Bella, you have to drop me off at Chuck's." Jamie ambushed her as soon as she reached.

"I'm here little man." Chuck said.

"Uncle Chuck, I mean my friend." Jamie said.

"Come on. I know you are just excited to see Maddison." Bella teased ruffling his hair.

"Aunt Bella! Stop smothering me." he whined.

"Hey! You didn't complain when I gave you ice cream before dinner." She retorted.

"Whatever. Let's go." She said and they walked out. Edward watched their interaction in awe wishing it was their child she was smothering.

"So, Carlisle. Would you like to work at a hospital here?" Julian asked.

"That would be refreshing. I haven't been to work in too long." He said.

"Okay, just because I have no idea what was happening here, the tension? I know something is up. It your turn to tell me what it is. You know, between Bella and Edward." Brooke said.

"What?" Edward rasped out.

"Please, it is clearly visible." Julian said.

"Well you see, when Bella went to Forks, she met us. Eddie and Bella fell in love and bla bla bla. We had to leave and Eddie said that he was the only one who could say goodbye, some kind of clean break. Alice saw what he told her, 'he didn't love her.' And then Eddie locked himself up in his room and we had to force him to go hunting and other necessary living tasks." Emmett said crassly getting hit on the head by Rose and Alice.

"Hunting, a living necessity?" Brooke asked.

"Moron!" Jasper said.

"Oh Brooke, did you know I am a vampire?" Blair said gleefully.

"Truth?" she asked and Blair nodded.

"Cool! Where are your fangs?" Julian asked.

"We don't have them. You two are the only ones in this room who are human." Chuck said.

"Only?" Brooke's eyes went wide.

"Why else do you think my visits went so slack?" Peyton asked.

"Oh." Brooke and Julian said.

"Are the kids vampires too?" Brooke asked.

"No, Sawyer is not but Arial and Scott are half vampires since Chuck was one even when they were born but I was human. Oh and BTW Bella is one too, she doesn't know though." Blair said.

"Cool." Brooke said indifferently.

"You can't tell anyone." Chuck said.

"What about telling Nate and Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Don't have to worry about that. Bells got a call from Hales saying that they were turned and someone left a note acknowledging them. She told them not to tell anyone and come straight home. They should be here at night." Lucas said.

"I have one more question. Was Bella crying? I have never seen her cry." Julian said breaking Edwards's heart thinking it was because of him, it was to some extent.

"Some business shit. She might lose some big endorsement and she said her world was crashing down." Luke said.

"Why would she be so upset about business? I mean she is always so happy." Julian said.

"Well, she used to be an open person before her mother died. After that she hid her pain in alcohol and said it was no big deal. From hiding that pain, it expanded, slowing cutting us out of any painful or remotely bad situation in her life. When she was in New York for a week she ended up in a car crash leading to a coma that we didn't know about until I was rummaging through her stuff day before graduation. The crash was, the summer before junior year." Brooke said.

"She runs from anything that makes her look weak." Peyton sighed.

"We didn't know she had HCM until it reached its fetal level." Blair said.

"She had HCM?" Luke, Peyt and Brooke said shocked.

"She didn't tell you? The summer after graduation the doctors told her she barely had six months to live, she had just gotten into that accident and her cancer and HCM were going to kill her." Blair said.

"She said she was buying those meds for me so that I didn't have to tell my mom. I didn't even wonder where she got the prescriptions from." Lucas said.

"Well, she checked it out when we found out Dan's condition was genetic." Blair said.

"She needs to open up more." Rosalie said.

"Come on Bella!" Chase said.

"What? This was awful! I told you no experiments. Give me a vodka." Bella said.

As soon as it was placed in front of her she gulped it down.

"Found a date yet? Reunion thing?" Bella asked.

"No. Flying solo." He said.

"Me too. I could find you a date." She said smirking.

"Who?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine is coming into town to see Peyton. I could totally hook you up." She said.

"Life saver!" he said hugging her. If only he knew what she was doing, he'd be mad.

She continued with her designs and sipped on her whiskey which replaced her vodka.

"So, whose wedding gown is that?" he asked.

"A client. I have to have it delivered by the end of the week."

After another round of drinks Bella got up to leave.

"Bye!" Bella slurred out as she left.

"I will drive you home. I am driving by Chuck's anyways." Chase said.

"Fine!" she said in a high pitched voice which barely resembled hers and she trembled.

"You are drunk." Jamie commented on the way home.

"Yes I am, shorty." She said hugging him.

"We're here." Chase said.

"Thanks Chasemace. I'll come by tomorrow. Later 'gater." She said lifting Jamie up.

"Put me down!" Jamie said "I'm a big boy."

"You're my little Jimmy Jammer." Bella said.

She parked in the garage. The pool was on the between the entrance gate and the house. The side led to the dock. There was a beautiful garden. The house had nine bedrooms and twelve bathrooms, sometimes Bella felt extremely lonely in the house all by herself but she was used to it by then she was used to it. She jumped at any chance she could to babysit just to have someone around. She had added movie room, in-house recording studio, a basketball court, a tennis court, a room where she would sit and write, her art room, a room where she sat and designed, a library and lastly three spare bedrooms. She had run out of ideas on what to put in her house, she dedicated individual places for her hobbies!

The swimming pool was lit up and there was water fountaining up from both side curving and falling on the other side.

When she reached her door it was open. She froze and put Jamie down.

"Follow me slowly." She told him.

She found Haley and Nathan in the living room and ran to both of them hugging them. She got off them and looked at them.

"You look the same as before what happened to the red eyes?" Bella asked.

"What? Of course not! I mean that's what got us to think the note might have been true." Haley said turning to Nate.

"Did you see Blair before coming here?" Bella asked.

"Blair's in town?" Nate asked.

"Guess not." She said and then she was hit by an epiphany, all the vampire who turned didn't have to drink blood and do a little human stuff, like eat, were like normal vampires until she touched them. Bella thought it was Blair's power but she knew it was her.

"Jamie, come in!" Bella called.

"We can't stand blood." They said in union.

"Don't worry, this happened with Luke and Peyt too, like I said on the phone. After their eyes turned normal they became normal, except the super strength, speed, immortality, stuff like that. You never have to drink blood." Bella said still trying to figure stuff out.

"Momma!" Jamie ran and hugged his parents.

"Hey Jimmy Jam!" Nate said.

"You're back! You have no idea how much fun I had here. Aunt Bella and I had ice-cream every day and played basketball, video games and she let me stay up after bed time!" he said excitedly and realized he was doomed.

"Of course she did." Haley laughed, she expected nothing less from Bella, Jamie absolutely adored his Aunt.

"Well, Lydia is with Luke and Peyt. Sawyer has grown up so much!" Bella said.

"I can't wait to see everyone, Bells is it possible for us to sleep?" Haley asked and Bella shook her head no causing Nathan to smile. Bella gaged at his reason for smiling, all night long.

"Well, we will go pick Lydia up and go home. Where are they?" Nate asked.

"Peyton's old house." Bella said.

"Of course he bought the house." Nate said as they left.

Bella went to her room crawling into bed with her computer continuing her manuscript of Twilight. She couldn't bring herself to write about Edward leaving her. She wasn't even using their names! She was using Kristen Stewart and Robert Myer.

Alice's character's name was Ashley Myer, Emmett's Kellan Myer, Stephanie Myer for Esme, Peter Myer for Carlisle, and Nikki Reed for Rosalie and Jasper as Jackson Reed.

She could never expose their secret. Yes, it would harm Anna but she wouldn't have done it even if it was just them.

She started to write the new story, Edward coming back inspired her. Her mind started to wander back to Forks and how thing spiraled down. She started typing what her heart asked her to, crying when she reached to point Edward left.

She knew she couldn't remember what happened that day but something told her it had to have a connection with what unfolded with Nate and Haley.

She put her laptop down and chugged down her drink, she was absolutely wasted. She got up and went to grab her jacket exiting the house. She looked around for her car realizing it was at Tric.

She started walking down the road to her childhood home where she was sure Anna would be. She looked at her old house and smiled, all the late night parties, sneaking out from the second floor bedroom, the slumber parties. It was a classic mansion, their mother had bought it when she moved to Tree Hill.

She walked up the familiar pavement and knocked on the door.

"Bella!" Blair frantically said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You were out all night! Where were you?" Blair said.

"What? It's morning? I was at home." Bella said coming inside the house.

"No you weren't, I was here all night, the past two nights." Blair said.

"Blair, darling. I don't live here anymore. I moved out two years ago." Bella said.

"What?" Blair asked.

"I just needed my own place, it's not that far away. I built a villa on the land by the river. You know the one I always dreamed of living." Bella said.

"I was worried sick!" Blair said "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Nate and Haley are back and they didn't see you yet and they were back to looking not feeling vampire-ish as soon as I jumped on them. Care to explain?" Bella asked expectantly.

"Well, you are a vampire. I can only make only make them look like humans but you do the rest. I decided to keep it from you when Chuck told me." Blair said.

"It's fine." Bella said and fainted.

Edward ran into the room and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Could have gone easier on her." Chuck said.

"How the hell did she faint?" Alice asked.

"Well she does everything like a human." Blair said.

Bella woke up gasping for air.

"Explain." She demanded after recalling what had happened. Even with all this on her mind she noticed Edward sitting beside her.

"Well, you see, I think you should let yourself remember how. I mean you need time to come to terms with it." Chuck said.

"What? No. Tell me. Now." She demanded in a dangerous voice.

"Bells, you need to let those memories back in. What do you remember?" Blair asked.

"Not much. I remember hanging out with Jake and the pack and then getting a frantic call from you saying Luke is a mess so I flew to New York and then to LA to find Peyt broken and finally back home for a week." Bella said. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut by a knife.

The room filled with the shrill ring of Bella's phone. She jumped and picked it up.

"Bella Scott." She said.

"Bella, I have news. They guy wasn't as lucky. We are supposed to get your handwriting and send the two to a handwriting specialist. Someone thought that it was forged, said she knew you and that was as too reckless for you." Brandon said.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Mia Catalano, the rock star. She was in LA." He said.

"If you see Mia, thank her for me." Bella said.

"Okay, what are we doing after this?" he asked.

"We go on with the line. I need all our designers assured that the company is in no trouble, won't want to lose the interior designers. Then pay the employees in advance and then release the line." Bella said.

"That sounds okay. I'll see you when the case is over. At the Annual Gala?" Brandon asked.

"Of course. The gala is to be held in Tree Hill this year." She said.

"Yes boss." He said and got off the phone.

"Now where we?" Bella asked.

"I was telling you try and remember. Think hard." Blair said.

"I remember…. Not running fast enough, some red, a cliff and choking." Bella said.

"Good, it's going to come back if you concentrate hard." Blair said.

Bella dropped on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Blair? Can I borrow your car? Mine is at Tric." Bella asked.

"No. You are going to go to your room and go to sleep. Right now. Dark circles are bad." Blair said.

"Fine. Mom." Bella huffed and stomped upstairs ignoring the Cullens.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

As usual Bella had nightmares, Edward leaving, her mother dying, the flashes which she just found out were memories of her transition. She whispered in her sleep and sobbed. It was the only time she was vulnerable.

Edward was practically sitting outside her door heard it and dashed in. She looked peaceful and in pain at the same time. He sat at the corner and soothed her. Her cries subdued after a while.

"Edward." She whispered.

"I'm right here." He said.

"Don't go. I can't live without you." She mumbled. Edward's still heart was oh so rapid. Bella was his first priority. He was realizing leaving her was a mistake.

"I can't live without you either." He said.

After that she went to sleep. He was contemplating on staying or going out pretending it never happened. Bella looked like she hadn't had any sleep in a long time. As he mused in his thoughts Bella woke up.

To say she was surprised to see him here would be an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked out. She caught the clock and gasped. She slept through the entire day! Serves her right for being awake for two days. She did finish writing what she could of the New Moon. She modified a little and wrote till she jumped off the cliff.

"I, um. Bella, we need to talk." He said with a pained look in his eyes which Bella misread.

"No we don't," she said.

"Yes we do. Stop being stubborn for once and listen to me!" he said.

"I trusted you, I don't usually trust people. I loved you, which I never do. And you left. You left me in a freaking forest!" she said.

"I'm so sorry. Let me explain. Please. I don't know what I would do without you." He said "I love you so much."

His sincerity almost got her to believe him. Almost.

"Edward. I don't have time for all this. I need to go pick up my car." She said getting out of the bed.

"Bella, please." He said stopping her.

"I don't have time for this." She said trying to stop herself from breaking down.

"Bella, let me explain. Please." He said, the pain evident in his eyes.

When she didn't say anything he told her his side of the story.

"When Jasper attacked you on your birthday I realized how anyone of us could kill you. I was not only taking you away from a normal life but also threatening it. I thought if I left you could live a happy human life. Find a normal man, fall in love, get married, have kids and live a happy content life. I lied. I had to lie so you could let me go. A clean break." Edward said.

"I didn't want a life without you! You left me no option. I should have been allowed to make the decision of what is good for me and what is not. You had no right. Oh and look how normal my life is. I have been a vampire for so long without knowing it! I don't even fucking remember it! You can't decide for me. I never let people call shots for me and you are no different. If you left it was for you not for me. Did you not once think what I would go through if you left? I don't do well with lies. I had a life full of lied. I was lied to by my mom, then Dan and a hell lot more people. I can't stand lies. You did either way, here or back there." She ranted and turned.

She walked past him and was about to leave the room when he caught her hand and pulled her to him.

"I love you, Bella. Never doubt that. Every day that we've been apart I have been miserable. Having you around makes me feel alive. I can't live without you. I am sorry I am the reason you lost your life. I am sorry I let you go. I am sorry I lied. I am sorry that we were apart. But I am not sorry for loving you, never have or never will be. I love you Isabella. Forever and always." He said causing her to break down. She couldn't take it anymore so she kissed him.

His hands moved to her face and he cupped her face. Her hand wrapped around his neck and they deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss with her gasping for air.

"I missed you." Edward smiled and kissed her again.

"I still need to pick my car up and go home." She said.

"I'll come with you." He said wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Well then let's get going." She said pulling him with her. When they reached downstairs it was absolutely empty.

"Blair!" Bella called.

"Love, no one's here. I think they left earlier this morning." Edward said.

"Okay then. We have to go by Tric before going to my place. But I will be busy working." She said.

"I will come along." He said kissing her. He missed it, their small touches and kisses.

When they reached Tric Edward was dumbfounded. He never expected to see his sweet Bella come to a bar.

"Come on." She dragged him in.

"Well aren't you punctual." Chase said and then noticed Edward "Who's this?"

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Edward said.

"Chase Adams." He said shaking Edwards hands. Edward was no longer as cold as before thanks to Bella but neither had noticed it until now when Chase didn't flinch.

"So it wasn't a dream or a joke." Bella said.

"No it wasn't." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"Chasemace, where's my car?" Bella asked.

"Follow me." Chase said and they walked to her car. Her pink car had always shocked people and Edward was no exception.

"Who would have though you like pink?" He teased.

"Me." she said sticking her tongue out.

"Did you hear from Brandon?" Chase asked.

"Yup. We have a chance of winning." She said gleefully.

"Well, I have to go." Chase said.

"Bye." She said and got in the driver's seat opening the door for Edward.

When they reached her house Edward's jaw dropped open.

"You said our house was extravagance and I thought your childhood house was but is a monstrosity. This is beautiful." He said.

"Thanks, I designed it." She said blushing. Oh how he missed her blush.

She gave him a mini tour and then they settled in her room with her on his lap on the bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

"Luke!" Haley said hugging him.

"I missed you Hales. You two Nate." Luke said.

"It's been too long." Peyton said.

"Not our fault. You were the ones that decided to leave." Haley said.

"Natey!" Blair said jumping on him.

"So little sis. How's life been?" he asked her.

"Amazing. Did you know that Bella is a vampire?" Blair asked.

"What? She told us about you." Nate said.

Blair explained everything and even told them about the Cullens.

"Well poor Bella. How could you not tell her something as important as that?" Haley asked.

"We thought she should figure it out herself." Blair said.

"As screwed up as that sounds it does seem fair." Haley said.

"So I heard Principal Turner is back, you teaching again?" Blair asked.

"Nah. I was thinking of continuing with music." Haley said.

"Haley, did you get the DJ for the reunion?" Brooke asked.

"We have time." Nate said.

"No we don't! Bella and I have worked our asses off for this. It takes time to obtain perfection. It takes time to approve of the DJ, the songs. We can't have one week notice. There are things that depends on the music. We have to make sure our reunion is not a boring one! It is very important to have perfection!" Brooke whined.

"Stop being so controlling. Last we have got a month to do this!" Peyton said.

"I was there in the 20's, I'll help." Alice said clapping.

"Good, we can deal with the deco, Bella is doing the rest." Brooke said.

"What else is there?" Emmett asked.

"The food, the guest list, the invites, the pick-up vehicles, the waiters, the drivers, the drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic." Brooke listed off.

"Of course you are making Bella do all that." Nate said rolling his eyes.

"She offered." Brooke shrugged.

Brooke, Alice and Esme started to discuss the party.

"Haley Bob! I didn't know you were back!" Quinn said coming in.

"Just got back." Haley lied.

"You must be Peyton." She said looking at Peyton.

"And you must be Quinn. Haley talks about you a lot." Peyton said "Brooke's wedding pictures were beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Blair I can't believe you skipped my wedding!" she said changing the subject.

"I was scheduled to come around now, you knew that." Blair retorted.

"Yeah. So am I getting an invite for the 'reunion of the era'?" Quinn asked Brooke.

"Yours was two years ago." Brooke said.

"It was boring. I mean who the hell has a cellist play at a party people want to get drunk at?" Quinn said "The food was awful, we didn't have it at school, and it was shabby. How much worse could it have been?"

"Poor you. I'll make sure Bella sends you an invite." Brooke said making everyone laugh.

Bella and Edward cuddled up in her bed talking about what they missed on. They kissed and kissed and kissed to the point that she couldn't breathe. Even though she missed him every second of everyday she didn't know how much until now.

Their innocent kissing had turned serious and one thing led to another. With them on her big bed with that comfy cushion. She wanted this. Badly. She wanted to physically show him her love.

Her hands fumbled on his shirt, trying to unbutton it. When Edward realized what she was doing he balanced himself on his arms and looked at her surprisingly green eyes which could easily be the same as his.

"Your eyes are green." He whispered.

"Yeah, I wore contacts in Forks, to look more like Charlie's daughter. My mom had green eyes." She said.

"They are beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yours are too. Now are we going to do this or what?" She asked as she continue the task she started.

"Are you sure?" he asked, frankly he didn't want to stop. He had already caved, after all.

"Definitely. I want you. I need you. I missed you." She said.

The look in her didn't do anything to discourage him. He got up and straddled her and ripped his shirt off. He slowly ripped hers off too.

"God, I have dreamed of doing this again countless number of times." Edward moaned into her neck.

"Mmme too." She moaned. She may have never admitted it but she always dreamt of this moment.

Things proceeded from their and soon they were connected.

After Bella and Edward made love for the fifth time she decided to fall asleep.

When she woke up she caught Edward staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I missed your mumbling. I am kind of hurt you fell asleep on me." he teased.

"Well we can't all be awake 24/7, can we? Besides I was awake for two whole days without knowing it." She said.

"Why were you awake?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"I was writing." She answered vaguely.

"Writing what?" he insisted.

"Nah!" she said getting up and slipping on his shirt.

A few hours later Bella was back to work. She had gotten a call from Brandon saying their next court session was that weekend but it was also Sawyers birthday so Bella said she couldn't make it.

"I can tell by the way you talk the talk  
That something ain't going your way cause  
Your jeans too tight and your hair ain't right  
Well, we all get some of those days just  
Take another deep breath, try to hit your reset  
You know that I can relate, throw your  
Hands in the air now, let me hear you shout  
It will get out of my way" Bella sang a verse from her song Spotlight while filing some papers.

"You are sexy when you sing." Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

She turned around after putting her designs for her baby line down. Quinn had just told everyone she and Clay were expecting and Bella was already planning the gifts for the baby shower.

Just as they were about to kiss the bell rang.

"Whoever that is, I hate them." Edward said.

Bella walked to the door wearing only Edwards's shirt and panties and opened it. Her eyes bulged out at the sight of the person on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked in a loud voice.

"Well we're friends. I thought we should have a friendly chat." The woman on the other side said.

"Friends? Rachel we stopped being that when you stole from me. We started as enemies to frenemies, to friends. Then Brooke and I hired you, you screwed us. We tried to help you with your addiction, and you skipped town. You took the money Peyton paid back to Brooke and a 100K from me. Gambled it away, became a stripper, hooked up with my father, made him get a third world heart transplant, became my step-mom, guilt him over and over. You were my step-mom! We fucking went to high school together! You are a fucking slut who'd do anything for money. So why don't you tell me how much you want and get going. Well, why don't you just get going since Dan left you money before your divorce?" Bella ranted.

"I thought I was going to be nice and settle this like a friend. My new boy-toy will sue you for _stealing _his idea. The furniture line." Rachel said.

Bella was livid "What the hell? Why would that even matter? I can just change the name and it won't be a problem. OMG that's where the sign is from. I thought I saw an 'r' there. It's the 'friends forever' comment on your year book. Thank Rach, I will have my people look into it. Oh BTW plastic lady, I think you gained a few pounds." Bella said.

"I am not fat." Rachel fumed.

"Mommy and daddy aren't paying for you plastic surgery anymore, no more stomach stapling, vaca's in Europe?" Bella teased and Rachel walked out.

Bella shut the door and joined Edward in the room.

"Who was that?" he asked. He had heard her say ex-stepmom.

"My high school frenemy. Give me minute." She said walking towards her library. She went to the Year Book stacks.

Since it was on the top shelf she had to stretch. She hated her height. Edward smiled at her petite form. As she stretched the shirt rose and her lacy panties were brought into view.

Bella gave up and climbed the shelf, putting her legs on the bottom shelves. Just as she found her Senior Year book she lost her footing, which was very uncommon for her.

Before she could hit the ground Edward caught her.

"Bella." He whispered shaking his head.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He kissed her and put her on her feet.

They sat in the living room as she called Brandon and told him about what happened with Rachel. She sent him a scanned copy of the page and supposed to meet him in LA after Sawyer's Birthday.

She and Edward spent the rest of the day in each other's company until the doorbell interrupted them again.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Link to clothes for the entire story.**

(www) . (polyvore) com oth/collection?id=3080339 (polyvore)

* * *

Bella dragged her feet to the door and opened it with a scowl. The moment she saw the other persons face, she squealed.

"Sam!" She said jumping on her.

"Hey. It's been years." Sam said.

"How are you?" Bella asked.

"Amazing. I ran into Jack the other day!" Sam said excitedly.

"The other day?" Bella asked cocking her eyebrow knowing fully well they _ran into each other_ long before.

"Last year." Sam said cheekily.

"I know. I set him up to go there. And look at you. You are wearing a dress. A Gucci." Bella smiled.

"That I am my beautiful friend-aunt." She replied.

"Still calling me that I see." Bella said.

"Well I called Brooke 'mom' which makes you my aunt but it is weird. I mean you aren't that much older." She said.

"What's got you in a dress?" Bella asked.

"I am going to surprise my _grandmother _Victoria. She says I look more like a Davis in dresses." Sam said. "Talking about dresses, why aren't you wearing one, or clothes?"

"Um. I don't know." Bella shrugged.

"Really, you can't say you had a guest over whose shirt you are wearing. And I can see him." Sam said pushing past her walking in.

"Hi! I'm Sam." She introduced herself to Edward.

"Edward Cullen." He said looking at Bella.

"Sammy, why don't you go see Brooke? I'll see you at the café." Bella said.

"What? It's the first guy I've seen you with. If you know what I mean?" Sam said.

"Samantha Walker! None of your business." Bella said pushing her out the door. "I'll see you in an hour."

"An hour, huh?

"Samantha!" Bella said shutting the door. She turned to see Edward trying to hold back his laughter. She glared at him and walked to her room.

Ten minutes later she joined a fully dressed Edward downstairs.

"Why don't you join everyone else, I have to go to check on some things." She said.

After a few minutes of convincing Edward agreed. She drove to Keith's old shop and just sat in the car. Ever since she had bought the place she missed him even more. That reminded her of Dan, who she now missed.

She reached the café an hour after working with the remodeling guy.

"Bella! Where were you?" Nate asked.

"Keith's Body Shop." She said.

"How's the remodeling going?" Luke asked.

"Good. We are opening in two more months." She smiled.

She sat with Edward showing that they were back together.

"You won't be able to guess who showed up at my place yesterday." She said.

"Him." Haley pointed to Edward.

"No. Rachel! Rachel Fu- sorry F-ing Gratina!" She said.

"Our ex-stepmom." Blair laughed.

"She set the whole thing up and I found out where she found my signature. Our yearbook." She said.

"She's such a bitch!" Brooke said.

"Can we un-invite her?" Bella asked.

"Who invited her?" Brooke smirked.

"Uh, guys she went to school with us, she is invited by default." Peyton said.

"We have veto on the guest list." Brooke said.

"Brooke. She should come." Haley said.

"Oh and then we can humiliate her." Bella said.

"Totally." Blair said remembering the pranks the four of them used to pull.

"Nate. You know that Timmy is coming too." Brooke said.

"It's been a while." He said.

The girls left an hour later to Nathan and Haley's place to finish up with the dresses for the party.

"This is like something I'd wear in high school." Haley said looking at the candy cane striped evening dress and a hat that resembled her old one.

"Alice try this on." Bella said handing her one of her designs. The girls had connected and things had been perfect.

The dress had a pastel colored base and it sparkled because of the work on it.

"It's gorgeous." Alice squealed prancing out to change. Esme's dress was Metallic-Gold Beaded & Sequin Silk-Chiffon Flapper Dress

"Do you guys mind that I invited someone?" Bella asked.

"No." Brooke said as Rosalie came in wearing a red sequin flapper dress with a feather headband.

Brooke then went to try on her clothes. She came out in a paradox design lace shift dress and fur coat when the bell rang. She was the closest to it so she answered.

"Oh my god Sam!" She hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom." Sam said.

As soon as she was in the door she was attacked by Haley, Peyton and Blair.

"How could you not call in five years?" Brooke said.

"I was busy. With college." Sam said unconvincingly, Brooke gave her a warning look.

"Her other mother turned out to be a bitch and she came to me. I got her into college. She just returned." Bella said coming in wearing a black embellished silk flapper dress and black fur stole.

"My baby." Brooke hugged Sam.

They packed everything up and joined everyone at Tric.

The place was packed, Peyton was happy to be back home. This place was something close to her heart.

The night went smoothly and everyone enjoyed themselves. This was how Bella wanted things to stay.

Julian was ecstatic to see Sam and she was glad to see her brothers.

"Jude Andrew Baker and Davis Marvin Davis. My little brothers." She said.

Edward was just happy to have his One True Love back.

This was Bella's home. Bella's Tree Hill. Their Tree Hill.

Our Tree Hill.


End file.
